mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Eggman
200px |Caption = Artwork from Sonic Boom |Name = Doctor Eggman}} Dr. Ivo Robotnik (often known by the nickname Dr. Eggman) is the primary antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, often appearing as a recurring boss and/or final boss character in many games in the series. He is an obese scientist with an IQ of 300 and a dream of dominating the world. Eggman's constant plots to create his Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog, his arch-enemy, and Sonic's friends. His most powerful creation is none other than Metal Sonic. In M.U.G.E.N, most of Dr. Eggman's appearances are usually in his classic TV-style version, as seen in various YouTube Poop videos. FredderyII's Version One version of Doctor Eggman was made by FredderyII. It contains most of his personality and attacks from the many YTPs. Gruntzilla94's Version His appearance is the same as FredderyII's version, but this one is a still image and is mostly hated in the M.U.G.E.N community, even though it's a joke character. Txpot's Version Txpot's version is based on his video game adaptations. While most of his attacks are unethical, mostly consist of him using hammers, the beans from Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, and see-saws to attack, while his special moves consist of himself turning into his creations, such as the Drill Tank. He has brutal A.I. and can summon Metal Sonic. He sometimes will start before the round begins by shooting a Proton Cannon. There's also old and new versions, but only the new version is available. Aperson98's YTP Robotnik A remake of FredderyII's version, Aperson98's Dr. Robotnik character still utilises many of his YouTube Poop-based attacks, but in a different way. He uses KOF-styled sprites. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} or || }} || }} || }} | | }} || }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' or |Uses 1000 power| }} or |Uses 2000 power| }} or |Uses 3000 power| }} or |Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' YTProbotnikpal1.png|Default (Original colours) YTProbotnikpal2.png|Blue YTProbotnikpal3.png|Green YTProbotnikpal4.png|Purple YTProbotnikpal5.png|Black YTProbotnikpal6.png|Yellow Mugendude26's Version This version of Eggman only has one attack. He also uses sprites from Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. NeoKamek's Stupid Little Drill Tank This version of Eggman uses sprites taken from his appearance as the boss of Emerald Hill Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. It behaves exactly as it does in Sonic 2, running back and forth across the stage, trying to ram the player with its drill, and firing it as a projectile once its health is low enough. Videos File:Dr.Robotnik MUGEN Character (Now With Download Link!) File:PS MUGEN Cartman(Me) Vs. Robotnik File:MUGEN Lola Bunny (Me) & YTP Robotnik Vs. Cloud N' Candy File:Aperson98's Robotnik Trivia *Aperson98's Dr. Eggman's hyper move "Shitty spriteswap super special" is a parody of the overused super/hyper combo moves that alternate between the same sprites. Category:CharactersCategory:YouTube Poop CharactersCategory:Villains Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Internet Meme Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Still Image Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:MalesCategory:Video Game Characters Category:HumansCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Firearms UsersCategory:Broken Links Category:Comic Characters Category:Bossfights Category:Caucasians